


Bunny

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the kitchen...





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> (alas, I can't find the origin of this one...)

"Oh!"

Ayatane looked up to Shurelia staring at him.

"Did you need something?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I was going to make something," she replied, glancing around the otherwise empty kitchen.

"If it's for Lyner, he's taken care of," Ayatane said, his smile somewhat unnerving. He had a small assortment of items in front of him - Shurelia knew instantly what he was making.

She smiled, watching him work in silence for a minute.

"Do you approve?" Ayatane questioned when he'd finished, pushing the dish forward for Shurelia to admire his handiwork.

"Hmmm..." Shurelia frowned ever-so-slightly as she looked at the near-perfect dish of ice cream. "I... don't suppose you'd mind if I happened to make it look a little more like a bunny..."

Ayatane shook his head, fairly sure it wouldn't be the last time they'd have the exact same conversation.


End file.
